Stackhouse Ranch
by NorthmanGirl
Summary: My entry for the Cowboy Up One-shot contest. Sookie returns home to help save the family ranch.


** Eric & Sookie: Cowboy Up! One shot contest**

** Title: Stackhouse Ranch**

** Author: Northmangirl**

** Beta: ShutterbugMom**

It had been a long flight added with a long drive. My destination: Cody, Wyoming. Most people don't associate the Good Ole 'W' as a country state. Those people have never been to Wyoming. I haven't been here in quite some time. In fact, it's been eight years.

When I was seven my older brother Jason and I went to live with our Gran and Uncle Niall on Stackhouse Ranch. Our parents had died in a car accident during a flood. It was a big move from Louisiana to Wyoming, but we survived. I grew up like any little ranch girl would. Fast. Uncle Niall thought we should learn how to work instead of play. He figured you don't play much as an adult so why waste all the time learn'n how.

Right before I graduated I got in a fight with Niall, and decided to go off to college. New York, to be exact. I told him I didn't need him or this small ass hick town and packed my bags. That was the last time I talked to him. Eight years ago. That's why I'm here now. Uncle Niall had died and Gran couldn't run this place herself. Sure there were ranch hands and such, but she needed more help.

As soon as she had told me about his passing, I packed my things. I never had made up with my uncle, but I still loved him dearly. I was just too stubborn to pick up the phone. I wouldn't leave Gran to go into debt and sell Stackhouse Ranch because of that stubbornness. I may live in the city, but I was still a country girl at heart.

The town hadn't really changed since I left. It was a one of everything kind of town. One gas station, one church, one market. One unforgettable smell. It smelled fresh, like home. I pulled into the Texaco for some coffee before I got to Gran's. It was colder than I had expected, but that was the mountains for you.

"Sookie? Sookie Stackhouse?" Arlene! I never did care for the girl. She was always nice to me because she wanted to sleep with Jason. I forgot how country everyone sounded until now. I had dropped most of my twang when I moved.

"Oh my Gawd! I'll be darned! It is you!" She ran around the counter and wrapped me up in a bear hug. "I thought they was fool'n when they said you were come'n back! I've missed you like the sun, girl!" I really didn't want to get caught up in old times with Arlene. I plastered on my fake smile and did my best to leave.

"Hey, Arlene! It has been awhile. I wish we had time to catch up, but I'm already late to Gran's." I put my sad face on.

"Oh girl, I understand. We got a coon's age to catch up. You get on out of here. Coffee's on the house." I didn't miss those sayings at all, but she was being nice and I felt bad for lying. That's my excuse for what came out of my mouth after that.

"Thank you so much. Maybe we can get together and talk about old times this weekend." I mentally smacked myself as the words came out. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree and she nodded. I climbed back into my car and headed to my old home. My new home.

I pulled up to the big gate. I used to love the way Stackhouse Ranch arched like a rainbow over it. I pulled up to the old house and was tackled as soon as I got out.

"Sook!" Jason almost broke all my bones but I could care less. I hadn't seen him in a year and I missed him something awful.

"Jason! I missed you!" I wrapped my own arms around him and squeezed. We finally let go and he led my inside.

"What have you been up to?" I forgot he was working out here again.

"Rustlin' up those cattle. Tricky things. I'll introduce you to everyone after you talk to Gran. I'm sure glad you're here to turn things around, Sook."

"Sookie Stackhouse! You get in this kitchen and give your Gran a hug immediately!" I ran to the kitchen and all but tackled her down to the floor. "Now, I'm not as strong as I once was child. Don't go breakin my bones." We all laughed and sat down.

Once she had heard every little thing that had happened since we last spoke, she started to give me the details of the Ranch. We were losing money, and losing it fast. If we didn't turn it around there would be a for sale sign up in no time. I had gotten a degree in business and accounting so I knew I could help fix our problems. I also knew a thing or two about ranching.

"Well, I think it's about time Sook met the fellas." Gran said.

"Yeah, I'll go introduce her to the guys." It hit me that they were talking about the ranch hands then. Jason let me outside to the smaller barn. Most of the feed was stored here.

"Alcide is the man who keeps this place up. He feeds, washes, and cares for the cattle and horses." A tall tan man came around the corner. He was handsome and had an even prettier smile.

"Nice ta meet ya, Ms. Stackhouse." I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you to, Mr . . .?"

"You can call me Alcide."

"Alright, nice to meet you Alcide." His smile was contagious. I cheesed it up as my friend Amelia would say.

"Well, best be movin on. You got three more to meet, Sook." We left the barn and headed for the stables. Two guys were in there putting up their horses.

"Quinn. Trey. This is my sister, Sookie. She's gunna be helping us out." We exchanged hello's and pleasantries.

"Where's Northman?" Jason asked. Quinn rolled his eyes.

"Wanted to take another round. You know how he is. Likes to look out at the land by himself. Should be back any second."

We started to head towards the house, but I saw a figure in the distance.

"Hey, is that him, Jase?"

"Sure is. You wanna go meet him real fast? Just say hello?" I nodded, and we started walking over. As we got closer I saw him better. He was about 6'4, with shoulder length blond hair. He had on tight light wash jeans and a black button up. I could tell from a football field away the man was built. You could see his well defined muscles under his shirt. I made sure my mouth wasn't open and spilling drool.

"Northman! This is my sister. She's here to help us out." The man let out a snort as his eyes sized me up. I couldn't believe this prick. Before I could give him the what for he started talking.

"I'm sure she will." He was a condescending ass.

"What is your problem?" Jason didn't sound mad. More shocked.

"It's fine Jason. I can handle a simple country boy." Prick's eyes glared at me for a few seconds before he turned to Jason.

"What's Miss City gunna be able to do?" He turned to me. "Ain't no Prada out here, Sweetie." I already hated him. Damn he was gorgeous, but he had a terrible personality.

"Never been there, Cowboy. Pretty little hat you got yourself though. Black felt Stetson? What that run you? Four, five hundred dollars?" Interpreted: kiss my ass prick. His face flashed angry then he smiled.

"Touché." He started to walk off. We headed off to the house our selves. "Oh, City?" I turned around.

"Yes, Stetson?" Dick.

"Try to find something in that pretty little suit case of yours that you can get dirty tomorrow. See'n how you'll be help'n us out." He turned before I could say anything else. I could hear him laughing as he walked to the stables. I was going to show that gorgeous prick a thing or two.

I woke up the next morning before anyone else. I fixed a bagel and coffee and went outside. Most of my clothes still fit me from when I used to live here, but I bought some newer things also. Right now I had on my jogging clothes and I-pod. I loved running. When I was younger I would run to my favorite spot. At the very end of the property, rocks jet out of the mountain. It's like your own personal patio where you can look out over the mountains. Just thinking about it had me practically sprinting. Twenty minutes later, I was sitting at my favorite spot enjoying the still dark morning. I heard a noise behind me but didn't pay any mind to it. I heard it closer and turned around. There in all his hotness was Mr. Prick himself.

"What are _you_ doing here?" We both said at the same time.

"_Me_?" I asked. "This is my spot. I always run out here in the morning." That's when I took in his attire. He was in jogging pants and a black hoodie. "What are _you_ doing here?" He still hadn't answered. His face went from disgust to intrigue.

"You like to run?" He asked.

"Love to." He actually smiled at me like I didn't make him want to throw up. He walked over to where I was and sat down.

"I do, too. And ta answer your question, I always come out here. Every mornin. It's beautiful land." I couldn't believe he was actually talking to me. I liked the way he talked. He had a little country in him but he used proper English most of the time. I also just noticed there was a hint of accent in his voice.

"Where are you from?" I didn't mean to sound nosy so I rephrased my question. "I mean, I don't mean to be rude. It's just I caught a little accent and I was wondering."

"I'll answer you, if I can ask you a question." I didn't really see a problem with that.

"Okay, but you first." He smiled and answered.

"My family's from Sweden. I moved here when I was thirteen." Now that I thought about it, he did resemble a Viking God.

"My turn." I nodded for him to continue. "Why are you here? I mean, I know your suppose ta 'help'." He actually just fucking air quoted 'help'. I wanted to knock him out, but he kept talking. "But what's a girl like you suppose ta do, hm? Put up a shop'n mall?" He looked like a smug ass. "Why don't ya just go back to the city where ya belong?" I got up so I didn't push him off the mountain.

"You know, I haven't said or done anything for you to think that way about me." I went to leave, but remembered I never answered him. "And to answer _ya_ fuck'n question." I said just like him. "This _is_ my home. Yeah, I had a falling out with my uncle and left home, and don't think I don't regret that every damn second, but that doesn't make this any less my home than yours!" I felt a traitorous tear slide down my face, but I kept going. "We have problems here that I went to school to fix. I also know my way around a ranch. So don't judge me for going out and making something of myself!" I turned and walked away.

"Sookie, I..."

"Fuck you, Eric." I put in my I-Pod and started jogging back home. I cried the whole way back. All I could think of was the time we had wasted being mad at each other and now he was gone. I refused to let myself think about it anymore. I went inside and got ready for work.

I walked to the stables to get ready for today's work. No one was out there yet, which was expected. It was still too early for ranchers. I started on cleaning the stables and feeding the horses. Alcide, Quinn, and Trey came out not long after I was finished. We went to start clearing the corral when Eric came riding up.

"There's three strays 'bout ten acres down. I need three hands." His southern draw was more pronounced when he yelled, I noticed. Then it hit what he had said. Quinn was the only one who wasn't on a horse.

"I'm going." All eyes but Eric's turned to me.

"Are you sure Cit . . . Sookie?" So they all called me that. Fuck them.

"Jus let'r! Let's go." We spread into a wide line and drove towards the strays. "I'll take the back, ya'll split the sides and front. Best hands on the sides." Was he trying to say I should stay in the front? I'll show him.

"Alcide, you lead! Trey and I will get the sides." I gave them a look to say don't test me. Alcide pulled back and we all went to our spots. Trey couldn't get a right angle so Eric and I corralled the strays into the rest of the herd. Everyone seemed shocked that I knew what I was doing.

We drove the herd back to the ranch.

"We need to get'm tagged and they need their shots. Quinn should have it ready. I'll stay to rope them in." No one argued and they went off to their jobs. That just left me with Eric.

"Sookie, I didn't..."

"It doesn't matter." I cut him off. "We have a job to do." I roped the first one and jumped down. Trey and Quinn ran and dragged the stray to the branding fire. I ran to help hold it down along with Eric. After it had been brand, tagged, and gotten its shots it was put with the others. We repeated this two more times.

The rest of the day was smooth. By the end of the day I was ready to eat and sleep. I had forgotten how tiring it could be. Everyone was heading to the house for supper when Eric grabbed me by the hand and pulled me into the feed barn.

"Eric? What are..."

"Shh!" He put his finger across my lips. "Are you gonna to be quiet?" I nodded and he continued.

"I was wrong this morning, Sookie. I shouldn't have said that to you. You never judged me and that's all I've done to you. It would have been easy for you to just call me a small town hick, but you didn't. You tried to get to know me, and I tried to get you to leave." He stepped closer to me. His finger was no longer on my lips and I found myself missing that contact. "I would really like to start over. Can you forgive me, Sookie?" Oh my God, his husky voice was hot. He turned me on just by saying my name. I noticed that he didn't have a country accent when he was being serious. "Sookie?" There it was again. Crap, I was supposed to say something.

"I would like that, Eric. Thank you for apologizing." He smiled. A genuine smile, not some smirk or half-ass mouth lift. It was beautiful. He was beautiful.

"Thank you." He squeezed my hand, and led us out of the barn.

~*~~~*~~~*~

It had been a month since I came back to the ranch. It was already running better and there was a significant increase in sales. There was also a significant increase in my attraction to Eric. Not much had really changed in our relationship. He was less negative towards me, and we worked fine together, but he was still an ass. I didn't really know what his problem was with me, but I couldn't wait for him to get over it.

We were all sitting around after work when Trey started in.

"Are you going to our little ole Town Social tonight, Sook?" A town social was Cody's way of saying dance.

"I don't think so, Trey." I loved to dance, but I was always the girl who hated going to dances without a date. I also didn't want to be a pity date.

"Oh now, Sook, don't tell us you can't dance!" _Oh quite the opposite my friend._

"Yes, Trey. I spent eight years in New York and never learned to dance."

"Go with me, Sook. I can teach you how to dance." The man obviously didn't understand sarcasm. What I didn't understand was why everyone, including Trey, turned to look at Eric when he said that. What was going on?

"Thanks Trey, but I think I'm just going to stay in tonight." I got up and went to make sure everything was clean in the stables and feed barn.

"Sook?"

"In here, Jase." He walked over to where I was with what I called his thinking face.

"What's up, Jase?"

"I think you should go for it!" He blurted out. Before I could ask him anything he went on. "I know he did a real number on you, Sook. I know he ripped your heart out, but I also know how you look at Eric. I see the way he looks at you even though he does his best not to let anyone see. Go for it, Sook. You can't stay single forever. Not everyone is _him._"

I couldn't believe what he was saying. First, he was wrong about Eric. He may be the sexy cowboy from my dreams, but he was an ass. A gorgeous ass that supremely disliked me for some reason. What really pissed me off was the mention of my past.

"You don't know a thing about Bill. So, don't try to tell me how I feel. He ripped out my heart along with everything else, Jason. I don't ever want to feel that again." My voice lost its venom as I kept talking. It's was now a low whisper. "You have no idea."

"I know you trusted him. I know he was your first everything. I know he cheated on you. I know you walked in on it. I know it was your four year anniversary. I know, Sook." I'm glad he left out the fact that it was my best friend Bill was with. I tried to put that out of my head for now.

"Okay, Jason. Just stop talking about it! That still doesn't change anything. Eric and I don't have anything between us. I'll admit he's attractive, but that doesn't change his inner ass. Not to mention he sure as hell doesn't like me." Jason didn't get to reply because Quinn's voice rang out from a good distance away.

"Eric! Can you help run checks tonight?" I barely saw Eric's figure at the door to the feed barn before he disappeared. How long had he been there? Had he heard everything? I sure hoped not. Jason smiled and elbowed me.

"Come on, Sook. Let's go eat." I could only imagine what Eric thought about what he had heard. He probably thought I was pathetic. I wish I knew what he had heard. Oh Lord, I said he was gorgeous! I was so screwed.

I was on autopilot at dinner. The others had come in after us, but I didn't look at any of them. I knew Eric was looking at me, but I didn't have the nerve to meet his penetrating stare. When I was finished eating, I excused myself and went up to my room. They would be leaving for the social anytime now, if they hadn't left already.

A few minutes later I heard their trucks pull off. I went outside on the porch to relax. It was a beautiful night. A great night for a fire. I ran inside to get my radio and a blanket.

Once everything was settled, I started the fire. I used to sit out here as a kid all the time. Just sitting by the fire, belting out lyrics. I had been stupid when I was younger. I shouldn't have ever left this place. I should have never let it go that far.

"Got room for one more?" I jumped and my hair stood up on my neck. Why was he still here? I looked up at him. His ice blue eyes were captivating. I lost all ability to speak, so I went with nodding. After a few moments of silence, I spoke up.

"Why aren't you at the social with everyone else?"

"I didn't feel like it tonight." He smiled again. "I didn't feel like being around people. My inner ass was flaring up." I cringed but looked up when I heard his laughter roar out. He wasn't mad. I smiled at him. The sound of his laughter was like music. For some unknown reason, it was peaceful to me. I found myself wanting to make him laugh more often.

After his laughter stopped, I spoke again.

"I'm sorry about that, by the way. I mean, you can be an ass, but I still shouldn't have said that." _Wow! Great apology, Sookie!_ "That didn't come out right, either."

"It's okay. I know what you meant, but you shouldn't be sorry. You said how you felt."

"Still, it was rude."

"Not all of it." Crap!

"Uh, yeah." Very articulate. He looked over at me and our eyes met again. I was caught, and only he could release me. With just one look, he had me feeling things I haven't felt in years, if ever. I don't think I ever had this pull or connection with Bill. He finally looked up at the sky, releasing me from his spell.

We sat by the fire for a long time just listening to the radio and looking at the stars. It was surprisingly peaceful being with him. He didn't have to be saying something all the time, and I liked that. One of my favorite songs came on the radio and made me smile. Eric got up and held his hand out to me.

"Will you dance with me?" Was he serious? I guess there's only one way to find out. I put my hand in his, and he pulled me up to him. With one hand in his and the other on his back we started to dance. He pulled me in closer to him, and my grip on him tightened.

_No rush though I need your touch  
I won't rush your heart  
Until you feel on solid ground  
Until your strength is found, girl_

I'll fill those canyons in your soul  
Like a river lead you home  
And I'll walk a step behind  
In the shadows so you shine  
Just ask it will be done  
And I will prove my love  
Until you're sure that I'm "the one"

As Gary Allen's words sang through the night I loosened up. Eric's scent flooded my senses and I loved it. He smelled like the fire, mountains, and something completely him. Like Home.

_Somebody else was here before  
He treated you unkind  
And broken wings need time to heal  
Before a heart can fly, girl _

_I'll fill those canyons in your soul  
Like a river lead you home  
And I'll walk a step behind  
In the shadows so you shine  
Just ask it will be done  
And I will prove my love  
Until you're sure that I'm "the one" _

Eric pulled me to his chest at that part. I felt like he was talking to me, but I couldn't be sure. It felt amazing to be in his arms. I felt safe. Something I hadn't felt in awhile. I rested my head on his chest as the song went on.

_Trust in me and you'll find a heart so true  
All I want to do is give the best of me to you  
And stand beside you_

Just ask it will be done  
And I will prove my love  
Until you're sure that I'm "the one"

The song ended but we stayed connected. I didn't want to let go of him. I made myself pull back from him. As soon as I did he closed the distance again and his mouth came down on mine.

He kissed me like I had never been kissed before. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I moaned. I wrapped my hand in his hair and tugged him closer to me. I heard him groan as he pressed himself into me. My tongue explored his mouth. I loved the way he tasted.

I heard a car pulling up and we broke apart quickly. His eyes had changed. They looked cloudy and his hair was messed up. I had never seen a man look this hot in my life.

Quinn walked over to us with a stupid grin on his face.

"What are you two up to? You missed a heck of a dance."

"Nothing. We weren't doing anything. I'm kinda tired. I think I'll go to bed. Goodnight guys." I grabbed my stuff and ran inside before either one of them could say anything.

I didn't sleep that night.

Things were the same the next week. Eric would catch my eye and I would turn away before he could get to me. He had tried to talk to me many times, but I always made myself busy. I didn't know what he thought of the other night, but it scared the hell out of me. I had never felt that before. He made me feel like we had been together for years. He made me feel safe and loved. I knew what it felt like to lose that, and Bill was nowhere close to what I felt that night.

Today had been an insane day. It was pouring down rain, Gran and Jason were trapped in town, Trey, Quinn, and Alcide were all looking for some horses that had somehow gotten out, one of my friends and business partner from New York had called with an amazing offer to be over a new account with a big client, and I was on watch for a new born calf. It was sometimes hard for them in the cold Wyoming weather, plus the added freezing rain. Everything looked fine so I headed towards the house.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and ran into what felt like a brick wall. That brick wall reached out and caught me before I could fall. His scent hit me first. Was anything today going to go my way?

"Are you okay?" He actually sounded worried.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks." I went to walk around him, but he stopped me.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Boy, didn't he just cut straight to the point.

"I'm not avoiding you. I'm just busy." He let out an unamused half-ass laugh.

"Bull. You really suck at lying. You're avoiding me, and I want to know why." He was so aggravating sometimes.

"I'm busy Eric! I have a millions things running through my head, I got offered an amazing job in New York that I would be an idiot to turn down, I'm on watch twenty four seven with this poor calf because it may not make it, and I'm worried about everyone that's out there in this freaking weather. I'm just busy!" It was true, but I was also avoiding him.

"You got an offer from New York?" He seemed shocked and a little mad. Is that all he had heard from my rant?

"A really good one." He looked just plain mad now.

"So I guess you'll be on the next plane out then. You had your taste of the country." What the Hell?!? Why was he being a prick again? Two can play that game!

"I hadn't really decided yet, but it sounds a hell of a lot better than being here with you. God, do you ever give people a chance?" I walked out leaving him standing in the stables. I turned to go out the door and realized I left my coat. I stood there for a couple minutes questioning if I really needed, but I knew I did. I went back in there, and he looked up at me as I entered. My coat was lying behind him so I had to go near him to get it.

"I left my coat." I explained. I trudged over, but was grabbed before I could get to it.

His mouth crashed down on mine, and I couldn't control myself. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him into me even more. His tongue explored my mouth, and I couldn't get enough of him. I broke our kiss for air and he trailed kisses up to my ear. He nibbled my ear and I felt his hot breath on it.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, and captured my mouth again. I loved the way he tasted. I bit his lower lip and he let out a growl. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He started walking like that like it was nothing. Never breaking the kiss, he got us to the house. I couldn't help but laugh when he started up the steps to my room. I could feel him smile and mumble against my skin, "Something funny Lover?" The way he said Lover made me tingle. I shook my head no.

When we finally got to my door he was already taking off my shirt. We were both soaking wet so it made it even harder. I started unbuttoning his shirt and peeled it off him. I stood back and admired his amazing body. All he had on was jeans and his Stetson.

"See something you like, City?" Still cocky. I smiled.

"I always loved cowboy hats, Stetson." He laughed he stalked towards me. His hands found my jeans button and they were off me in no time. I pulled his pants off him leaving him in boxers and hat. He took off his hat and put it on my head while he slowly pushed me back towards the bed. We both started shedding the remainder of our clothes. I climbed up on the bed with him in tow.

His mouth was instantly on me. He trailed kisses down my neck to my to breast. He pulled my nipple into his mouth and licked and sucked it until it was achingly hard. I whimpered at the loss of him as he released me, but he smiled ans showed the same attention to the other.

He continued his trail down my body. I moaned and bucked when he dipped his tongue in my belly button. He smiled while one hand held me down, and the other went down to my center. He trailed a finger across my slit testing my readiness.

"Your so wet Sookie." I moaned and he slid two fingers into me. His thumb rubbed my clit while his fingers pumped at an agonizingly slow pace. It had been a while since I had been with anyone, but I couldn't take the slow pace. It was killing me.

"Eric please." He smirked and replaced his fingers with his tongue. He picked up the pace with his thumb. I couldn't stop the noises coming from me. It didn't take long until I came screaming his name.

He climbed back up my body placing light kisses everywhere. He finally reached my mouth and kissed me passionately before positioning himself at my entrance.

"Look at me Lover."

My eyes locked with his, and he entered me. "I've wanted to do this since I first layed eyes on you." I couldn't find words so I settled for slamming my hips down on his. He growled and pulled almost all the way out and thrust back into me. He did it again, but this time he hit something that had me screaming his name. He knew he had found my spot and pulled out and hit it again.

He started thrusting faster and harder, and I thought I was going to explode. I couldn't hold on much longer. He thrust one more time, and we both came.

We stayed connected until our breathing leveled. Eric pulled out and tucked me into his side. He kissed my forehead and whispered so low I almost didn't hear it.

"I don't want you to go to New York."

"Me either."

I lay there about to fall asleep, thinking about what I was going to do. All I knew was where ever I went; I wanted Eric there with me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I wanted to take this time to thank a few people.

A big thank you to ShutterbugMom. If it wasn't for her my stories would be a big confusing mess. I'm so glad I have you as a beta!

Svmaddict and Sluggysmom. Thank you guys so much! I don't think I would have completed this story if you wouldn't have encouraged me. You helped me more than you know. I hope this story didn't disappoint. Thank you guys!!


End file.
